FELIZ NAVIDAD NARUTO
by KitsuneDragonBlack
Summary: shikamaru en gaño a temari con ino, temari encuentra a naruto en un parque y la ayuda , ella se queda en la navidad con el ¿ que pasara? (naruto/temari)


FELIZ NAVIDAD NARUTO

Hez de mañana en konoha y todos en la aldea se están preparando para navidad todos menos naruto que esta de misión como casi todas las navidades pasadas vamos con naruto que esta en la torre del hokage

Naruto: hola oba_chan quiero otra misión, al terminar la oración fue recibido por un puño que lo mando a la puerta destruyéndola con el

Shizune: tsunade creo que esta ves si se paso, dijo mientras revisa a naruto

Tsunade: se lo merece

Shizune: mandare a traer otra puerta, así shizune se retira para pedir la puerta mientras naruto reacciona

Tsunade: naruto esta bes no hay misiones

Naruto: se que debe de haber

Tsunade: por que quieres evitar es te mes siempre

Naruto se quedó callado asta que tsunade le habla

Tsunade: naruto se como te sientes perder ha jiraya, hinata en la guerra pero eso ya paso se que vas a conseguirte a alguien que te ame

Naruto: pero hinata y yo ya teníamos planes toda es la culpa de akatsuki si no hubiese existido no hubiera pasado

Tsunade: esta bien pero recuerda lo que te dije ya han pasado 2 años supéralo

Naruto: esta bien dijo mientras se retira a su casa que después de la guerra compro junto con dos pequeños zorros

Al otro lado de la aldea se puede ver a shikamaru en su casa teniendo relaciones sexuales con ino en su cuarto mientras temari fue a comprar las cosas para la comida temari y shikamaru se casaron un año después de la guerra al principio shikamaru la amo pero pasando el tiempo dejo de perder ese sentimiento que fingía con temari, ella cedió cuenta de esto y le dijo a la mamá de shikamaru ella le dijo que si algo peor ocurría que lo dejara que ella misma le ayudaría y que se consiguiera a alguien mejor .

Ino: apúrate que temari no tardara haaa dijo entre gemidos

Shikamaru: no te preocupes no se rada cuenta

Ino: no puedo creer que no tuvieran relaciones haaa

Shikamaru: en la luna de miel ella dijo que lo hiciéramos asta que quisiéramos hijos

Ino:ha ella es una tonta haa

Shikamaru: si no como tu

En ese momento entra temari azotando la puerta había escuchado todo asta que no resistió mas y le grito a shikamaru

Temari: así que soy una tonta e inútil

Shikamaru: amor no es lo que parece

Ino: a qué hora llegaste

Temari: ase unos minutos y tu shikamaru me das asco no te quiero volver haber dijo mientras sale corriendo al parque

Shikamaru: temari espera

Ase unos minutos temari cuando llego a su casa y deja los ingredientes en la cocina asta que escucho gemidos así que sigue los gemidos a su cuarto y abre un poco la puerta para poder ver y vio a shikamaru y ino se quedo un pequeño rato escuchando lo que decían asta que explotó del coraje y entra ya saben lo demás

Naruto mientras esta caminando de lo que le dijo la hokage asta que empezó a llover pero no le dio importancia asta que llega a un parque y vio a temari llorando se dirige a ella y le pregunta

Naruto: temari estas bien

Temari: no naruto shikamaru me engaño

Naruto: esto no es bueno ve te llevo a mi casa me dices todo pero primero te bañas

Temari: esta bien dijo mientras se pone en su espalda y se sonroja ya que había agarrado un cariño mas allá del amigo esto empezó después de recibir el consejo de la madre de shikamaru pero siempre lo ponía alado pues tenia a shikamaru como esposo

Pero naruto se sonrojo por que podía sentir los pechos de temari pero eso nunca tomo en cuenta para tener a alguien por ejemplo con hinata el la amaba por su timidez y de buen corazón son se fijo por otra cosa. Cuando llego a su casa se dirigió al baño y dejo a temari

Naruto: báñate te buscare algo de ropa y la traeré

Temari: y tu

Naruto: me cambiare en el cuarto

Asi naruto sale del baño y se dirije a su cuarto a cambiarse luego empezó a buscar ropa que no ocupara y encontró unos shorts grises y una playera se dirigio al baño y toco la puerta

Naruto: voy a entrar dejo la ropa enzima de las toallas, entra deja la ropa donde dijo y se sonroja por que en la canasta que esta alado dela seca rora esta el brasier y una tanga negra de temari encima del kimono de guerra (esta ropa se seca al aire libre o si no se encoje) y sale del baño dando gracias que la puerta es de madera junto con el baño se dirige a la cocina le da de comer 6 pollos a cada uno de los zorritos y prepara café sabia que el tema de temari iba hacer larga la platica y dejo de pensar cuando temari le hablo

Temari: naruto tienes un cinturón no me queda el short, naruto asiente y busca el cinturón cuando regreso selo dio a temari

Naruto: bien cuéntame todo lo que paso

Temari: esta bien

Cela pasaron ablando por 5 horas de lo que había pasado y ya se estaba asiendo de noche cuando acabaron su conversación

Temari: naruto te pido un favor

Naruto: el que sea

Temari: me puedo quedar contigo no se donde mas ir

Naruto: esta bien pero hay que cenar ya se esta siendo tarde y no han comido mis mascotas

Temari: mascotas?

Naruto: si Marcus Miko vengan, cuando termino de decir bajan del segundo piso los pequeños zorros y se sientan enfrente de naruto, son ellos tengan su comida, lesda 2 pollos a cada uno en su Platón y temari con los ojos en blanco le pregunta a naruto

Temari: no crees que te pasas tés es mucha comida

Naruto: no ellos comen 12 pollos al día, por cierto que quieres comer

Temari: lo que sea

Naruto: bien voy a trer algo de comer, asique sale dela casa y fue a un restauran y pidió para llevar cuando regreso vio a temari sentada en el sillón acariciando a miku esta al ver a naruto se baja y se sube al cuarto de naruto, otra ves va a mi cuarto bueno traje esta haber si te gusta

Temari: esta bien: pensando que trajo ramen y se asombro ver otra cosa y decidió no preguntar y empezó a comer al terminar naruto la lleva al cuarto de huéspedes y temari le pregunta, naruto puedes dormir con migo por favor no quiero estar sola, naruto asiente entra al cuarto y se duermen

Al dia siguiente naruto le pregunta si quiere pasar la navidad con el con una repuesta de aceptación de temari, se dirigen a la cocina a desayunar y darle 4 pollos a los zorritos

Temari: como les caben todo esa y no engordan

Naruto: no lose pero yo también puedo hacer eso

Temari: no te creo

Naruto: quieres apostar

Temari: está bien si pierdo hare la cena y si gano debes de actuar como zorro esta bien

Naruto: esta bien, empezó a comer por media hora y se había acabado la mitad del refrigerador

Temari: bien perdí hare la cena pero debes ir a traer los ingredientes

Naruto: bueno

Temari: por cierto traes un árbol de navidad y las decoraciones

Naruto: esta bien

Después de traer los ingredientes y el árbol junto con la decoración deciden ponerlo y temari le dice a naruto que la acompañe por sus maletas el cual acepta asta que tocan la puerta

Naruto: puedes atender voy a cambiarme

Temari. Si, se dirige a la puerta y hay esta shikamaru mirando al piso llorando

Shikamaru: naruto me puede ayudar a encontrar a temari para decirle per, alza su cabeza solo para ver a temari con la ropa de naruto y un poco desarreglada del pelo

Shikamaru: que ases aquí

Temari: no te importa, con enojo

Shikamaru: te acostaste con el y no conmigo en nuestra luna de miel, con enojo

Temari: si y que ya encontré a alguien que si me ama y quiero el divorcio con enojo

Shikamaru: el divorcio no lo tendrás y donde esta naruto lo voy a matar con ira apunto de golpear a temari y el puño fue detenido por la mano de naruto

Naruto: de jala

Shikamaru: porque hee porque me traicionaste naruto pensé que éramos amigos

Naruto: tu lo dijiste éramos hasta que traicionaste a temari con ino por cierto vamos por la ropa de temari y le das el divorcio entendido dijo con la voz de kurama mientras le aprieta la mano apunto de romperla y instinto asesino que no sintió temari pero si shikamaru

Shikamaru: esta bien pero suéltame, cuando lo suelta seba

Temari: gracias

Naruto: de nada y es cierto eso me amas?

Temari: si es cierto pero sino quieres estar conmigo esta bien lo entenderé agachando su cabeza al pecho de naruto

Naruto: yo también te amo dijo para agarrar el mentón de temari y alzarlo y darle un beso en los labios que con gusto aceptó después del beso se retiran para recoger las cosas de temari que están afuera de la puerta en maletas y cajas, bueno nos haorro el trabajo izo clones para llevar las cosas a la casa mientras ellos van con la hokage

Naruto: oba_chan necesito que, termino de hablar por que esquivó un libro del tamaño de dos almohadas

Tsunade: diablos falle sacándole una gota a todos, que quieres ya te dije que no hay misiones dijo viendo a temari pero esta ves tenia el pelo arreglado

Temari: quero el divorcio con shikamaru

Tsunade: no sabia que eras así naruto dijo con ira dándole un puñetazo a naruto sacándole una gota en la cien a todos

Temari: no fue culpa de el sino de shikamaru al terminar de hablar tsunade le pidió que digiera todo así que hablaron por 4 horas y naruto apenas despierta

Tsunade: entonces lo quieres a el

Temari: si

Tsunade: ok pero se tendrán que casar y tener hijos hee dijo sonrojando a temari y a naruto

Temari: le diré a gaara de esto

Naruto: espera envió a un zorro se muerde el dedo lo pone en el piso y aparece un pequeño zorro lavándose la pata sin ver donde esta, oye puedes hacer eso después y puedes entregar un mensaje a kage de suna y el zorrito asistes espera el mensaje se lo entrega y sale corriendo como una bala

Temari: puedo firmar el contrato de los zorros

Naruto: esta bien Pero vayamos a casa

Temari: ok se acerca navidad y no e preparado los regalos

Naruto. Si vamos a comprar se retiran pero escuchan lo ultimo que dice tsunade

Tsunade: espero que mi regalo sean nietos, asiendo sonrojar a ambos

Después de compra los regalos envolverlos y ponerlos de bajo del árbol 3dias siguientes asen una reunión con sus amigos y los hermanos de temari con regalos para darlos al final

Naruto: atención todos tengo algo que decir y dar el primer regalo a temari pone su mano en el bolsillo la saca con una pequeña caja dorada que la abre y se ve un anillo echo de oro blanco y diamante negro y dice temari te quieres casar con migo

Temari: empezó a llorar , si aceptó ser tu esposa y kiba grito

Kiba: que vivan los novios y empezaron a repartir los regalos

Después de dar todos los regalos se fueron menos los hermanos

Temari: naruto falta un regalo dijo y que solo entendió gaara

Gaara: kaanguro tenemos que irnos y lo jala a la salida

Naruto: cual es

Temari: ven y lo jala al cuarto

ADVERTENCIA LEMON pásalo al final (no se escribir esto asique opiniones de lo que me falto)

Al llegar al cuarto temari empuja a naruto a la cama y empieza a desvestirse para solo quedar en tanga y bracier

Temari: vamos no quiero ser la única desnuda

Naruto: está bien y empieza a quitarse la ropa para solo quedar en bóxer se dirige a temari y la empieza a besar que empezó a bajar por el cuello asta llegar al brasier que se lo quita y pudo ver los pechos de buen tamaño (no les entiendo a las copas ayuda con eso porfa) con los pezones rosados y los empieza a chupar el derecho y su mano izquierda a mover el otro ceno que estuvo cambiando y empezó a gemir

Temari: haa ha ha se siente bien te toca a ti , acuesta a naruto le saca el bóxer y ve su miembro de 25cm de largo y 5 cm de ancho (para no exagerar tanto como los otros fic)es enorme y lo empieza a chupar la punta fue bajando

Naruto: haa se siente bien

Temari se acueta y naruto se pone encima de ella y le pregunta

Naruto: es tas segura de hacer esto bajándole la tanga a temari

Temari: si muy segura

Naruto: bien voy a empezar

Temari: por favor lento es mi primera ves

Naruto pone la punta de su pene en la vagina y la va introduciendo poco a poco asta que topa con una barrera que empuja un poco mas fuerte asiéndola romper, gritar y llorar a temari

Naruto: esta bien no lo voy a mover tardo unos 2 min y temari le dijo que se moviera un poco lento

Temari: haa se ha siente ha bien ha dijo entre gemidos por favor un poco mas rápido naruto empezó a subir de velocidad mas y mas rápido

Temari: naruto me voy a correr ha

Naruto: yo también ha

Ambos: naruto/temari gritaron su nombre cuando se corrieron temari sintió como el semen de naruto se sentía calido

Naruto: no importa si quedas embarazada te amo a ti junto nuestros futuros hijos

Temari: te amo y no importa cuantos sean y se durmieron temari encima de naruto con su miembro adentro de ella

FIN DEL LEMON

Han pasado 5 años y podemos ver una pareja de niños jugando con los zorros de naruto

Naruto: han pasado 5 años y ya crecieron

Temari: si y cumpliste tu sueño

Naruto: cual la de tener una hermosa familia

Temari: aparte ser hokage

Naruto: así seme olvido ese

Temari: mientras están jugando quieres hacer otra cosa con voz picara y lujuriosa

Naruto: claro porque no entendiéndole a su esposa se dirigen a su cuarto

FIN

Posdata voten el elemento de naruto en mi perfil es de otra historia


End file.
